


Yes, Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Argument but make it sexy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable For Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The violin bois disagree about bringing politics into their channel. But they don’t solve it via talk, they solve it by literally teasing each other to tears. It's all out war and the winner takes all.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 79





	Yes, Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with the violin bois as people. 
> 
> It has all to do with me as a horny, frustrated, quarantined writer on her period.  
> I just wrote this based on their public images.

_Bro, no fucking way we’re not doing a vid on that_

_Why not? It’ll get us tons of fucking views just think straight for a sec_

_It’s not all about views Eddy. It’s against my fucking principles._

_Bro Pewdiepie made a vid on him. What’s your problem dude? It really isn’t a big deal_

_I don’t wanna giv this guy a platform ok? Dude is anti LGBT, anti abortion. He’s a fucking nut._

_It’s not about him Brett it’s about the memes. We’re just talking violin. You’re taking this too serious._

_You’re not taking it serious enough. You won’t give two shits about giving a nazi platform if it means views._

_Woah. That’s too fucking far._

_Oh that’s far? That’s what he is to me! I’m try tmake you understand_

_By telling me I’m a nazi sympathiser? Fuck you._

_I’m not making this fucking video._

As soon as he hit the “send” button, Brett locked his phone and set it on his bedside table. Whenever they argue, Brett and Eddy go to sleep in their own rooms, talking via text. This one has been particularly heated. They have been going back and forth about making this video on a particularly toxic alt-right political figure. Sure it’s an opportunity to get more views since the guy’s a meme but Brett has been against introducing him to their millions of young impressionable followers. He knows well about the power of alt-right figures- they pull you in with their smooth talking and before you know it you’re rethinking if women should have equal rights.

Eddy thinks it’s a great idea to use him as clickbait. Besides their channel is about classical music and memes. No politics- was the unspoken rule.

“If we’re not political why the fuck are we even talking about a guy famous for his politics?” Brett clenched his jaw, “that makes no fucking sense”.

“He’s so fucking inflexible,” Eddy fumed, turning under his covers, “it’s just a fucking meme, it’s only serious if he makes it serious”.

And so, unable to reach an understanding both the boys went to bed separately, angry and with unresolved tension. Whenever they’ve argued in the past, they usually come to an understanding before sleeping. But this issue struck a deep nerve. The next day wasn’t any better. Neither looked the other in the eye during breakfast.

“Pass me the butter,” Brett extended his arm out in Eddy’s direction, not looking him in the eye.

“Oh here- hold on, Is this your way of establishing power over me? Getting me to do things because I’m younger than you?”

Brett rolled his eyes and reached over to get the butter himself.

“You’re annoyed I’m making this an issue?” Eddy cocked his eyebrow, “maybe now you know how I felt all day yesterday”.

“Asking for butter = giving alt-right idiots new viewers, wow,” Brett retorted, “now I know why you can’t understand me, you don’t even know how to make good analogies!”

“Oh ohhhhh, hear that?” Eddy said to nobody in particular, “bringing out the big politic words, eh? Now who’s making this political?”

“LALALALLALALAAAA, fuck you I’m not listening,” Brett removed his fingers from his ears, “That’s how your arguments sound.”

And with that Brett retreated to his room. He’s going to talk to Eddy via text all day today if he can. He tore into his buttered toast aggressively. Entirely too much butter. He scrunched up his face and walked back out to get himself a new piece of toast.

Eddy was standing over the sink, doing his dishes with uncharacteristic aggression.

“Waa waa Eddy don’t know enough politics. Of course not, I did a music degree u idiot,” he mumbled under his breath.

He hadn’t seen Brett coming up from behind him. Brett plotted deviously that he would punish Eddy for being so disagreeable, by doing what he does best.

“Fuck-“ Eddy jumped up, his heart nearly stopped. He felt Brett’s cold hands snake up his shirt from behind him.

“What are you doi-“ Eddy let out a soft gasp as Brett pinned Eddy against the sink with his hips and ran his cold hands freely over Eddy’s torso.

He knew Eddy’s weak spots and he was not going to give in this time. He made sure to brush lightly past Eddy’s nipples with each pass as his hands roamed Eddy’s torso.

“It’s like they’re connected directly to your cock,” Brett leaned up to whisper into Eddy’s ear as he ran a hand down over the front of Eddy’s jeans.

Eddy moaned and leaned back on Brett to give him easier access to the growing hardness. Brett undid the top button to Eddy’s jeans and- pulled away. Leaving Eddy to lurch back forward to support himself on the ledge of the sink.

“What the hell?” Eddy said confused, his hands still in the sink, gripping onto his mug.

Brett turned to the toaster and picked up the toast he’d come there for. With toast in hand, he gave Eddy a broad smile before walking unbothered back into his room.

“That’ll fucking show him,” Brett grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh that’s how you want to play, huh?” Eddy plotted, “I’ll show you”.

They only had just one thing planned for the day- picking up groceries for the week. A public activity. The perfect battleground for a couple of adults looking to argue through physical touch. Driving to the shops, neither said a word beyond what’s necessary. Brett drove, looking very serious about the task at hand while Eddy scrolled through social media. Eddy looked at Brett from the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t even try,” Brett spoke abruptly, realising the predicament he was in.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed. This is really quite unfair. Eddy tilted his head up and looked at Brett with a triumphant smile. Brett looked like a cornered animal. As Brett shifted gears, Eddy took the opportunity to slide his hand onto Brett’s right thigh. Brett frowned.

“What? I’m just resting my hand on my boyfriend’s leg” Eddy smirked, gloating.

He inched his hand up, getting closer and closer. Just as he cupped his palm over Brett’s straining erection, Brett slammed on the breaks.

“Fuck! Bro?” Eddy yelped as his body lurched violently forward, the seatbelt dug into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

“We’re here,” Brett smiled wider than ever at Eddy as if he’d somehow won this round.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and nearly jumped out of the car to escape Eddy’s creeping hands. It was Eddy’s turn to scrunch up his face. He needed to attack Brett before Brett attacks him again. Brett had parked at the spot furthest from the store just to get out of the car quicker and away from Eddy as soon as he can. He groaned as he walked across nearly the whole length of the parking lot alongside Eddy.

“Bro, those your keys?” Eddy pointed to a set of keys a meter behind them.

They did look similar to Brett’s set. Brett plunged his hands inside his pockets to search for his keys.

“Ah yea! I might’ve dropped them” Brett said finding that he didn’t have his keys on him.

He bent over to pick them up. Almost immediately, he felt Eddy’s hand firmly stroke upward from the back of his knee to his inner thigh to his crotch. Eddy even gave a quick squeeze before moving up over Brett’s ass. He finished it off with a firm slap. Brett stayed hunched over for a while, using sheer will power and remnant anger to calm his loins. When he finally stood up, Eddy slipped a friendly arm over Brett’s shoulder.

“You alright mate? Back problems? Age catching up to you?” Eddy spoke away, a wicked grin plastered onto his face.

“Hmm. Yup. My eyesight’s getting poor too. Maybe you should drive on the way back,” Brett nodded sagely and thrust the keys into Eddy’s palm.

“Uh-“ Eddy let his arm fall from Brett’s shoulder.

“Now what did we need?” Brett moved right on. To win the war, you’ve got to accept a couple defeats.

After finishing up their mundane shopping, albeit keeping a 2 meter barrier between them at all times, they got back into the car. Eddy’s turn to drive. No sooner had he pulled out of the parking lot, Brett sneakily rested his hand on the same spot Eddy did on him. Eddy rolled his eyes, keeping them mostly on the road.

“Oh actually, it’s fucking hot in here, yeah?” Brett changed up the game.

Sometimes to win a war, you don’t need direct attacks. He drew his hand back from Eddy’s thigh to fan himself.

“Too bloody hot,” Brett complained with faux irritation.

Eddy pursed his lips. He really had no control in this situation. At the stop light, he dared to sneak a peak at Brett who promptly peeled off his shirt. Brett tilted the front mirror down to check himself out and push his hair back. He had been working out a little, keeping to his New Year’s Resolution. He had some definition he was definitely proud of and most importantly he knew it drove Eddy crazy. He was not wrong about it being hot as drops of sweat rolled down the midline between his pecs, abs and- Eddy tore his eyes away, looking straight up at the top of the car.

“God give me the willpower,” he prayed to Gods he didn’t pray to since he was a child. This was a bloody difficult battle.

“Eddy, can you pass me the water?” Eddy didn’t even have to look to know the stupid smirk on Brett’s face.

He pulled up the bottle from his side of the seat and passed it to Brett, keeping his eyes completely focused on the stop light.

“How long is this stop for fuck’s sake,” Eddy swore under his breath.

Brett’s hands brushed heavily over Eddy’s. The contact turned Eddy red. Making a huge spectacle of it, Brett drank from the bottle. Knowing Eddy won’t dare look in his direction, Brett relied on sound to win this round. He inhaled deeply and licked loudly around the rim of the bottle. His eyes were glued on Eddy’s reddening face. He took a sip and gulped audibly. At that, Eddy’s blood flowed straight south. Eddy licked his lips and blinked at the stop light. Red.

“Hmmmm” Brett hummed seductively and tongued the lip of the bottle as noisily as he can.

As a finishing touch, he tilted the bottle precariously, letting water trickle down over his bare torso. Eddy couldn’t bear it anymore, he had to look. He whipped his head towards Brett and was nearly blinded by desire. Wet. Brett. Abs. Pecs. Arms. Wet. Eddy stared openly at Brett, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Bro, traffic light’s green,” Brett said relishing in his victory.

“Yup, gotta go,” Eddy replied in panicked nonsense as he wilfully tore his eyes away.

Brett had well and truly won. He slid his shirt back on. After parking the car, Eddy unbuckled his seatbelt, nearly kicked his door open, ran to Brett’s side and dragged him out.

“Bed, now” Eddy hissed, pulling him up to his bedroom. At the door to their room, Brett held on to the entrance. Eddy felt resistance and turned back. Brett’s eyes had darkened and his lips were redder, clearly signalling arousal.

“So I won?”

“We’ll do whatever you want. Please just fuck me first,” Eddy finally waved the white flag. He pulled Brett in by his belt loops.


End file.
